Hailey
Hailey is a character in Barbie in the Pink Shoes. She is voiced by Katie Crown, and she is Kristyn Farraday's best friend, and she is a costume designer at Madame Natasha's ballet company. She works with Madame Katerina to make costumes, and she dreams of having her own costume shop one day. Story One day, when the troupe is practising for a showcase for a major dance company later that day, Kristyn rips her shoes. Hailey takes Kristyn to the costume department to get her new shoes, and Kristyn discovers a magical pair of pink ballet shoes. The shoes take Hailey and Kristyn to a magical ballet world ruled by an evil Snow Queen. She spends most of the time trying to convince Kristyn to take off the shoes to protect her because she's afraid her friend will suffer the same fate as Giselle and Odette. Later, the Snow Queen kidnaps Hailey and forces her to dance until she falls unconscious, so Kristyn dances to defeat the Snow Queen. By taking off the shoes, Kristyn and Hailey return to the costume shop in their normal clothing. Before Kristyn's performance, Hailey quickly makes a brand new milkmaid dress at a sewing machine incorporating her new ideas into it. Then Hailey watches as Kristyn makes the final performance of the show a huge success. Personality Hailey is smart and a loyal friend. She is very protective of Kristyn and reminds how the story of Giselle and Swan Lake end. She often expresses her feelings in multiple wild hand gestures to make her point clear. File:Hailey Pink Shoes.png|Turquoise dress File:7619_4 - Copy.jpg|Turquoise tutu Physical Appearance Hailey has tan skin, neat, warm brown curly hair and brown eyes. She wears a turquoise dress with a brown belt around her waist and a purple collared shirt underneath the dress. Her shoes are purple Mary Janes, and she wears black glasses. When she's turned into a swan, she is white, has blue feet and has a blue part on the face. She also wears her black glasses. When she's frozen by the Snow Queen she wears a turquoise tutu with purple lines and some designs in the top. Quotes *''"What?! Kristyn, don't you dare!! Hey! Hey!!"'' *''"Dance now, ask questions later"'' *''"Uhh, who's hungry?!"'' *''"Dillon, you are hereby ordered to stop growing! Your sleeves fit you last week."'' *''"Uhh, yeah Kristyn, I made the crown! Although, this one looks real!"'' *''"Don't even think about dancing!"'' *''"Um, right size... wrong color!"'' *''"If this is Giselle, you know how this story ends , right? Mad scene, dance dance, sword in the heart! You've got some ghosts there... wooooo! And... grave!"'' *''"Um, Giselle? A word?"'' *''"Ewww, how did I miss that part?"'' *''"I'm H-Ha-Hailey...! I'm just... hangin'!"'' *''"Okay, Kristyn...! Love love love, spell is broken, now let's get out of here!"'' *''"Hey, it's the wedding singers!"'' *''"Madame Frosty went that way, the goofy brothers went that way, we'll go... this way!"'' *''"Logical? Is anything about this logical?"'' *''"Do you see THEM laughing?"'' *''"Sun's down!"'' *''"Odette. For a few minutes more, her name is Odette."'' *"Not masquerading as a peasant to decieve Giselle into marrying you?!" *''"The Shoes! It has to be the Shoes!'' *''"You put on the shoes and POOF! We're in this wacky land!"'' *''"Madame's gonna be...surprised?"'' *''"You know, I think I can bleach them to match your costume."'' *''"Aren't you forgetting what Rothbart does to Odette? Magic spell, turn into swan, tragic ending, remember?"'' *''"She has been this way forever madame she knows every role and every step but when it's time to preform she just...okay there are no size fives here."'' *''"Yes size five! Oh two."'' Category:Barbie in the Pink Shoes Characters Category:Teresa's Roles Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Characters Category:Characters under spells